How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days and get him back
by silver-blood-11
Summary: The title says it all. One of them is lying, so is the other. Will bets make them stick together? Based on the movie How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days. DMHG,R&R!


Disclaimer :: I own absolutely nothing here. Even the plot. Characters are from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the plot is from the movie How To Lose A Guy in 10 Days. Words italicized are thoughts by the way.

Chapter 1

You have to have a title

"How to: Get a better bod in 5 days!", "How to: feng shui your flat!", "How to: talk your way OUT of a ticket,". Those are some of the familiar articles from the magazine, Composure.

Ms. Hermione Granger was Composure's "How to" girl. She wrote several articles even trying them for sure. Now she's at work with her friend Lavender.

"...and that is "How to: Bring peace in Tajikistan.".... Nice one but that won't appear in Composure magazine." Lavender said as she read the article.

"God, busted my ass in making me Hermione Granger How to girl! I wanna write about things that matter. Like politics?"

"Yeah, you could, do it by busting your ass all over again."

Hermione was more of a political writer. She didn't intend to apply at a fashion magazine. She thought she was given the freedom to write about anything.

"Oh by the way, the guy you've been flirting with for almost forever sent you something." Lavender said with an envelope at hand.

"Oh yeah, well, what is it? C'mon give it to me!" Hermione was now wrestling with Lavender to give her the envelope.

"Got it! Hahaha! Ok," As she opened it...

"Oh my god! The best event in the country is in town!! Its 2 tickets to the Knicks' game!!! And they're here!!! Come with me please Lavender!!!" Hermione was quite the sports buff, she hadn't at school but she developed it somehow.

"Alright, but you've got to finish an article yet."

"Yeah, whatever... But as soon as you watch the game you'd be saying it in a different tone!!"

"Hey girls, don't forget, meeting in 30 minutes!" Cho Chang said, one of the writers too.

"Oh my god, where's Ginny?! I haven't seen her since this morning! Oh, break up... Trauma... Its my turn now..." Hermione was now scrambling for her bag and taking off.

"Hey, take some samples! Here, meet you at the door!" Lavender gave her a bag of make-up including a green cashmere.

"Trauma...trauma...trauma.." Lavender sighed to herself.

* * *

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- At Ginny's Flat -- -- -- -- -- --

"Stop crying girl.. its alright. I won't let you lose your job today! We have a meeting in a few minutes. C'mon, green cashmere would look good at you. Plus it brings out your eyes' color." Hermione was doing her best to cheer her up.

"I sniff can't believe it! I even said I love him! sniff sniff It was like, when we made love, I even cried! And then he won't answer my calls! sniff sniff Thanks... you're the best Hermione!" Ginny was doing more crying as they set off to get back in time for the meeting.

* * *

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- At the meeting... -- -- -- -- -- --

"Okay girls, take off the shoes.... breathe..... out. Okay, what do we have... Cho?" Ms. McGonagall was quite a strict boss. She wanted everyting in perfect place. She wasn't the type who seemed to be moved to easily.

Cho started to babble again. She was like the mag's everyday gossip girl. She was mentioning something about the deadly nail polish or something.

"Good, anyway.. How's our How-To column going?"

All eyes stared at Hermione.

"Umm, this time, I've finished something different.. it's more of a political..."

"No, no no Hermione. This is Composure, fashion magazine, make-ups, gossips, fashion trends, and everything except politics. Until your column becomes a must read then you can write whatever you want. Until that, you will write what I want." Hermione couldn't say anything. She was cut off again by her boss.

"What about you Ginny?"

"I... I wasn't able... I wasn't feeling..."

"She got dumped." Lavender finished for her.

"Oh my god, you must be going through a hellish ordeal, but you're looking good isn't she?"

No one dared to disagree.

"Ok, who wants to use Ginny's personal experience for his or her article?" McGonagall broke the silence. Cho's hand rose up first. "I will!" "Good."

"No please, don't. I mean, I don't want anybody messing around my personal life..." Ginny tried to get out of it but couldn't.

"I will." Hermione was struck with that idea, all eyes were on her again. "I mean, she can be my inspiration. I can write about something, like, what to or what not to do when dating a guy... something like that?"

"I like the sound of it. You're next piece would be......"How To: Lose a Guy in 10 days."

Hermione was surprised she even agreed to it. Suddenly it struck her, "I'm sorry Minerva, but why 10 days?"

"5 days is too short plus we go to press in 11."

"Damn."

* * *

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- Meanwhile -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Draco." Pansy was currently walking with a Composure magazine at hand when she saw Draco stop with his motorcycle.

"Hey Parkinson. What's that? Athlete magazine? Oh... Fashion thingy.."How to make him hot?" You have got to be desperate"

"You should read a lot more Draco. Composure is the fastest growing fashion magazine in the country. It wouldn't hurt to read."

"Oh really Parkinson? And I believe you still read sucky magazines?" Draco retorted.

"Shut up."

"Oh, hey Malfoy." Millicent Bullstrode was now walking down the building of Composure as they had an appointment with McGonagall.

"Hello Bullstrode."

"Gotta go. We have a meeting with Composure. Tata..."

Draco wasn't listening clearly when he had to read something in the magazine

* * *

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- After the meeting -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ah, here's my ten 'o clock meeting" Minerva was in a good mood after hearing all those new articles to be published. There was a big event coming.

"Girls, meet Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode. From Hogwarts advertising. We're going to make a great tie with them. This is Lavender Brown, fashion trends, Ginny Weasley, fitness and health, and Hermione Granger, our resident How-To girl." Minerva introduced.

"Oh, I've seen your column Hermione. What are you working on now?" Parkinson asked.

"How To: Lose a Guy in 10 Days. She is actually going to date a guy and drive him away in a week and a half." Minerva was quite proud to say...

"Sounds needlessly vicious!" Millicent and Pansy were giggling.

"It's going to be fabulous! Now all she has to do is run along and find the luck guy. Go go go!"

_How to find a guy... and where?_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- to be continued....... -- -- -- -- -- -- --

R&R!!!!!


End file.
